


Left Eye Dominant

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Training, but they're not bad, do not copy to another site, rating for a couple innuendo lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Rex is having trouble with one of the rifles during ARC training. Luckily, Cody is around and always willing to help.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Left Eye Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> So, yesterday, I really wanted to read some Codex first kiss fics, and lo and behold, there were zero. (Zero with the first kiss tag, anyway. Mayhaps they're out there, but I can't find them.) So I complained about it on discord, and once again, my wonderful friends came through for me with an idea. So here's this. I hope you guys like it!

“Karking— _haar’chak_!” Rex exclaims when he misses another shot. It’s becoming clear that he’s just not meant to use long-range sniper rifles. Rex was designed for pistols, but of course, ARCs weren’t only proficient in _one_ weapon. They had to be proficient in _all_ of them. Rex has to get this, or else he won’t pass.

That’s easier said than done, apparently.

Several teasing “ooh”s sound around him. Rex rolls his eyes and resists the urge to slump and flip a rather rude, non-regulation hand sign at the brothers around him.

“Rex!” Cody declares from his left. “You talk to the ARCs with that mouth?”

Rex throws his most withering glare at the older clone. It doesn’t have the intended effect, though, when Rex’s heart skips a beat at the mischievous smile Cody is eyeing him with.

“Piss off,” he mumbles, and returns to aiming the rifle. Rex hears Cody chuckle and return to his own target practice.

The rest of training doesn’t go any better. After target practice, which left Rex frustrated all the way to _Haran_ and back, they went into other physical training. Namely, hand-to-hand combat. And of course, Rex was paired up with Cody.

Cody is thin, with a sort of runner’s build — light on his feet and just as fast — but he’s still solid as Tipoca City’s stilts. He can manhandle Rex all over the place, and has no problem putting him on his ass. Admittedly, Rex poses a definite challenge for Cody, so when Rex is properly focused, he can knock Cody around just as easily, too. That is, of course, assuming Rex isn’t crazy frustrated and completely off his game.

Today, Cody is able to throw Rex around like a sack of potatoes as if he’s not even putting up a fight. That only serves to make Rex even more frustrated. ~~Not to mention, a little hot under the collar.~~ Rex doesn’t appreciate how uncomfortable tight his codpiece is by the end of training that day.

Heading back to the to-be ARC barracks, Rex lingers in the back of the group. He’s frowning, angry with himself and his performance, and acting a little pissy. It’s childish, and it doesn’t prove him worthy of being an ARC, but he can’t help it. He’s never had this sort of trouble with a weapon before, and the frustration it causes has started impacting the rest of his performance, too. Rex wants to hit something. Preferably something that will stand still and won’t dance away from him at every possible opportunity ~~the way Cody does~~.

And speak of the devil—

“Hey,” Cody greets casually, falling back to walk in step with the younger clone. “What’s got your blacks in a twist?”

Rex huffs, annoyed.

“Other than all the bruises you so kindly gave me not fifteen minutes ago?” he asks in a bitter tone.

Cody smirks. “Yes, other than those.”

“It’s that stupid sniper rifle,” he grunts. “I’m not made to be a sniper, Cody. I can’t get a good aim on it for shit.”

Thankfully, the CC takes pity on him and lets the smirk fall away from his face. He gives Rex an understanding look and brushes their forearms together.

“Hey, you’ll get it,” he reassures. “You just need some more practice, that’s all.”

Rex huffs again and rolls his eyes, leveling an uncertain look at Cody.

“The weapons assessment is at the end of the week. And I’m still missing just under half my shots. An ARC that can’t handle any weapon at his disposal is hardly an ARC at all. Besides, Alpha won’t let me pass if I don’t get a good score.”

Cody hums thoughtfully. “Then I guess we’ll just have to get you some extra practice, huh? I’ll help you out, don’t worry.”

“When, _di’kut_? Our days are sort of packed, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Tonight,” Cody responds confidently. “Meet me outside the barracks after you’re done in the shower, and we’ll head down to the range. You’ll be shooting that rifle like a pro in no time.”

Rex doesn’t believe a word of that, but… Well, he’s never been good at denying Cody anything. And if he’s willing to help Rex maybe figure out what’s wrong between him and this damn rifle, then Rex definitely won’t be saying no. Besides… alone time between two _vode_ is pretty much unheard of. There’s always _someone_ around. Getting time to yourself is a blessing, but getting time with just you and someone you like— Well, listen. The point is, it just doesn’t happen.

Rex shakes away those thoughts as he undresses and heads into the communal ‘fresher. He’s long since accepted his feelings for the future Commander Cody, but he knows how futile that is. Cody likes him as a friend. As a brother. They’re _vode_ together, and Cody is Rex’s _ori’vod_. Cody will probably only ever see Rex as his _kih’vod_ — someone to take under his wing and take care of — and that’s fine. That’s just how it is.

Even if it does make Rex’s heart ache longingly for someone — some _thing_ — he can never have.

Cody is right where he had told Rex to be when he steps out of the barracks door and into the corridor beyond later. The CC class trooper is leaning against the wall casually, as if he isn’t supposed to be anywhere but there. Rex supposes that idea has its pros. Act with enough confidence, and not many people will question you.

Cody brightens when he sees Rex. “Hey,” he says. “You ready?”

Rex nods mutely and swallows against the small lump that forms in his throat.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

They don’t sneak to the firing range, exactly, but it’s a near thing. There are brothers up and wandering about, but as some of the oldest, they’re rarely given any sideways glances. They don’t come across any of the Alpha clones, either, which makes their journey easier still. Very few _Kaminiise_ are around this area at night. They leave patrol of the facility to the security cameras and the on-duty Kamino-bound clones. Rex suppresses a shiver. Once upon a time, _he’d_ been slated to be permanently tied here, too.

But of course, no one stops them and no one says anything. They reach the range and slip in silently.

“Alright,” Cody says, half to himself, as he heads over to the weapons racks. He picks up one of the long-range sniper rifles they’d been training with earlier and gestures for Rex to follow him up to one of the stations. He hands Rex the rifle and stands there expectantly. “Show me how you’re shooting.”

Rex does, getting into position and settling the butt of the rifle comfortably into his shoulder. He looks down the scope, lines is up with the cross right over the bullseye, and squeezes the trigger.

The bolt hits off to the right of the target. Rex huffs and groans. He knew it wouldn’t be so simple as just taking a break and coming back to it.

Cody hums thoughtfully though.

“Are you closing one of your eyes?”

Rex nearly balks. He knows not to do that. You shoot better when you keep both eyes open.

“Of course not,” he supplies.

“Alright, alright. Just a question is all. It happens to the best of us, sometimes. We close one eye without meaning to.”

Rex frowns. He hefts the blaster again and looks through the scope.

Nope. Both eyes are open.

He shoots again, the bolt hitting wildly off mark.

“Hmm…” Cody hums to himself.

“ _’Hmm’_ what?” Rex asks.

“Have you ever considered shooting left handed?”

Well, that’s one way to take a guy off guard.

“Uh… no?” Rex replies, confused. “I’m right handed, why would I shoot left?”

Cody gives him a little smile and just shifts closer, moving to stand slightly behind Rex.

“Just humor me, alright?”

Rex swallows, feeling his mouth go dry. Cody’s hands are on his arms, and he’s close behind Rex — nearly touching him.

“Turn and face the other way, switch your hands — yeah, like that. Now settle the butt against your left shoulder.”

At first, the stance is slightly uncomfortable — being opposite from his usual form and all. Then he leans his head down and lines up the scope in his vision and— Something clicks into place. It feels better.

Cody’s hand lifts his left elbow, just a little bit.

“Remember, keep this elbow up,” he says, but doesn’t remove his hand.

Breath ghosts across Rex’s neck and sends a full body shiver racing down his spine. He tries not to go as tense as he suddenly feels.

_’I’m still never going to get this if I’m so kriffing distracted,’_ Rex thinks to himself, grumbling. He pointedly ignores the heat he can feel in his cheeks.

“Comfortable?” Cody asks. His voice is teasing again. Heat flares in Rex’s gut — the kind that makes him want to kick his friend’s ass.

“Oh, you know,” he grumbles. “Livin’ the dream.”

Cody chuckles, more breath puffing against the back of Rex’s neck.

“Good. Now aim, and shoot.”

Rex follows the direction, cursing Cody’s name in his mind as he does so. Once he has the bullseye in the crosshairs, he squeezes the trigger and watches as the bolt hits true. He nearly drops the rifle in astonishment. As it is, he lets his arms go slack and lifts his head, looking directly out at the target. It now has a perfect scorch mark right in the middle.

“H-how?” Rex stutters.

He can feel Cody’s smile from where the older clone is half behind, half beside him.

“I knew you could do it,” Cody tells him. His lips brush Rex’s skin.

Rex shivers again and can’t help the tension that seeps into his body. Slowly, he turns to look at Cody and catches his eyes. Rex finds himself inexplicably captivated by the future commander’s eyes. They’re the same shade of brown as his own, but somehow, Cody’s are so much richer. They’re more golden, perhaps — amber and honey, but still dark and deep. Gorgeous.

Rex should really move, and stop this.

Cody’s eyes flicker downwards, then up again to look into Rex’s deeply. Oh so slowly, without a single word, Cody tilts his head and leans in. It could have been a million years for all Rex knows, but it’s only a handful of seconds before Cody’s lips brush his own.

The touch is soft and gentle, warm and solid. It sends a spark racing through Rex.

A sudden metallic _blam_ startles them apart. It sounded like a blaster shot. Rex’s heart races ~~for multiple reasons~~ as he whips his head and looks around the firing range.

There’s a slightly smoking sear on the floor about halfway between them and the target.

Oh… _Rex_ had pulled the trigger.

He feels his whole face start to burn and go fully red.

“Oops…” he whispers.

Cody must have figured it out in the same moment Rex had, because he starts nearly cackling. He doubles over, clutching Rex’s shoulder to keep himself still standing while Rex flicks the safety on.

It doesn’t take long for Cody to compose himself, but it’s long enough that Rex stands there, getting redder and redder, as he waits for whatever is to come next.

“Well,” the older clone gasps, finally righting himself fully, “at least it was only a training stun. _Ka’ra_ , that could have been bad.”

Rex grins despite himself and chuckles lowly. He opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, a deeper voice chimes in from behind them, cutting him off effectively.

“Oh, yes it could have been.”

They both gasp and jump, spinning around to find Alpha-17 standing near the door. The man is only in his sleep clothes, looking highly unimpressed with them both.

“You’re lucky you didn’t get either of yourselves shot,” the older clone chastises them. “What are you two doing in here? It’s after curfew, and you know you aren’t to be sneaking around.”

“W-well, sir, see—” Cody begins to explain, but Alpha cuts him off.

“Trooper, if you’re going to stutter at me all night—”

“He was helping me, sir,” Rex blurts out before the ARC can say anything more. He’d just taken a huge gamble, cutting off Alpha-17 like that — one he could find himself paying for for a long time. “I’ve been having trouble with the sniper rifle, sir, and Cody just wanted to help.”

Alpha lifts a single eyebrow at them.

“And? Are you better now?” he asks.

Rex nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Show me.”

Rex complies without question. Cody steps away from him and lets Rex do it on his own. He hefts the rifle into his left shoulder, looks down the scope, aims, switches off the safety, then pulls the trigger. The shot hits deadcenter, just as it should. Rex shoots off three more shots — all of them bullseyes — before he lowers the blaster again, turns the safety back on, and lays it to rest of the table. Perhaps four shots were a bit overkill and would be considered showing off, but Rex couldn’t find it in himself to care.

When he looks back at Alpha-17, the man looks something akin to impressed

“That’s some massive improvement since training earlier. What changed?”

Cody pipes in again.

“I believe he’s left eye dominant, Alpha, sir.”

Alpha nods. “I suspected as much. Wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out, too.”

Rex stills and hardly says anything the rest of the time they’re on the range. Left eye dominant? He’s been shooting for years — he’s _eight_ for _Ka’ra_ ’s sake! — and no one’s ever noticed he’s left eye dominant? That’s almost insane, truth be told. Though, he supposes that weird things happen on Kamino every day. This is just par for the course, in the long run.

Before long, Alpha tells them they’re on KP all of tomorrow as punishment for breaking curfew, then sends them back to the barracks. Rex puts away the blaster before they go, and then it’s just the two of them again — him and Cody — walking back towards the ARC hopefuls’ quarters.

Just inside the dark room, Cody pulls Rex to a halt and tugs him into his arms. Another kiss presses gently to Rex’s lips before he can even ask what Cody is up to.

This one has more pressure behind it, and leaves Rex reeling a little bit.

“Just in case it was unclear before,” Cody whispers, careful of the other sleeping brothers not far from them, “I have feelings for you, Rex.”

Rex is stunned, but only for a moment. What can he say? He recovers pretty fast. He leans forward and pecks Cody’s lips in return, though he thinks he misses slightly, being unable to see in the dark and all.

“I have feelings for you, too,” he says.

Their beds aren’t that far from one another, but Cody pulls Rex into his own anyway. They curl into each other and fall asleep quickly, warm and content with excited tingles prickling across their skin.

Rex decides, as he succumbs to sleep in Cody’s arms, that KP is definitely worth this. He smiles and tucks himself in closer to Cody’s heat. Sleep comes to them both quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a couple liberties with the spirit of the idea, I hope that was okay, guys. And actually, fun fact: Rex finding out he's left eye dominant is actually based on my own experience. I shot right handed all my childhood, and was decently okay. Then at fourteen, I realized I was left eye dominant, starting shooting left handed, and got significantly better almost instantly. So I used that for a little bit of inspiration.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. If you have any prompts or ideas that you'd like to see me write, I'm always down to hear them, so let me know! Leave them in the comments, or you can find me on tumblr by the same name, or at talkcloneshipstome (my clonecest blog). Happy reading!


End file.
